leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johnarch77/Thrender the Elemental Lord
Custom Champion Thrender the Elemental Lord is a custom champion of Johnarch77. 2/21/17 - Hello once again..! This page is a rework of my previous champion concept, Thrender the Element Master. Thrender is not a master anymore, but he is now the lord of the elements. Although his abilities were changed, he still has the same "4 elemental abilities with no ultimate" kit, which is somehow similar to Udyr. I removed the "Fighter-role" from him as well as the kit's flexibility(which is changing of roles, ex:from mage to tank/fighter/supp/etc) and focused on being a Mage. The main goal of this change is to make him more "elemental" and be classified as a Hybrid of Disruptor and Battle Mage. Lore Making lore is a challenge for me, because my vocabulary in english is quite few, and making interesting stories is out from the work. Here are my thoughts for Thrender's identity: * Thrender is a citizen of Demacia, a childhood friend of Lux. Thrender is the only child in his family. His father is a great general of Demacia, and so Thrender dreams to become one someday. During Thrender's childhood, he was abducted together with 5 other children, and they were nowhere to be found. After a month, Thrender and 2 of the abducted children have been found in a forest by Demacian soldiers. Lying helplessly and unconsciously, the children were brought back by the soldiers to their home. None of children remember what happened. After the abduction, Thrender was traumatize and he cannot bear holding a sharp object, and his dream of becoming the successor of his father was broken. One day, Thrender discovered that he has magic within. He realized that he gained magic power during the time he was abducted. He gained a new hope that his dream will be fulfilled using the magic he has. Thrender wandered around Valoran to harness his power. After years of traveling, he succeeded in becoming the Elemental Lord. Now, he returns in Demacia to become one of the elites in Demacia's military. Please leave a feedback if you like the kit :D. Thank you for visiting..! Abilities Thrender has no ultimate ability, instead, any ability can be learned from the start and each has 5 ranks. Each ability has 2 opposite Phases, namely, the Fixed Phase, and Reversed Phase. When an ability is cast, it switches to Fixed or Reversed Phase, depending on the current Phase the ability was cast on. Switching a Phase disables the ability for 0.5 second. |description2= Each of Thrender's ability is unaffected by cooldown reduction. Instead, cooldown reduction on Thrender increases the chance to trigger one of the following Essence of the Element, when activating an ability. * Essence of Fire- Fire Dance or Flameguard deals 10% bonus true damage. * Essence of Air- Breeze Call or Gust increases Thrender's movement speed by 20 for 4 seconds. * Essence of Earth- Earth Shield or Ground's Heart increases Thrender's armor and magic resistance by 10% for 2 seconds. * Essence of Water- Water Cascade or Aqua Tail slows enemy units Thrender by 20% for 2 seconds, upon casting. |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype= }} | |}} Thrender channels for 2 seconds and every 0.5 second, he launches a fireball down to where the cursor is located, dealing magic damage to all enemies within. |description2 = Moving or casting an ability cancels Fire Dance. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} On cast, Thrender unleashes flames and deal magic damage to all nearby enemies. Then, he is engulfed by the flames for up to 4 seonds, granting him a spell shield which blocks the next enemy ability. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 275 }} | }} Thrender calls the gentle winds to aid him and up to 2 nearby allied champions in battle, increasing their movement speed for 4 seconds. An additional of 15% movement speed increase is granted for every allied champion affected by the ability(excluding Thrender). |leveling = |static= |c|cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Thrender accumulates air around the target champion. After a 0.4 second delay, the accumulated air from the target and dealing magic damage. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Upon cast, Thrender is cleansed, then he coats himself with rock armor, reducing damage taken for the next 4 seconds. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} Thrender lifts a boulder into the air at , which lands after 1.4 second, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, and becoming impassable for 4 seconds. While the boulder is in the air, Thrender can to the target enemy unit as his basic attack to deal magic damage. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Thrender gathers a huge amount of water, which he pours down to after a 0.8 second delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within and them for 1 second. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Thrender rides a water vortex and dashes towards the target location after a 0.4 second delay. |leveling = |static= |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} | }} Category:Custom champions